Tokyo Cleaning Service: Windex
by thataussieva
Summary: Kaira Urahara is a normal girl. Or at least she tries to be. Problem is her parents are shinigami, her brothers are wanted pirates, her cat is a man and her friends and teachers include alchemists, ninjas, exorcists and mages. But this is normal for her. This is Tokyo Cleaning Service: Windex.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Cleaning Service: Windex**

I'd love to say I have a normal life. Normal friends, normal school and normal family. The typical life of a 16 year old girl. But honestly, I'd be lying if I said that. Take yesterday for instance.

I walked down the street to my house. We lived in a typical two storey townhouse pretty close to the centre of town and to school. Fairly simple right? Yeah, just wait. I stopped at the second to last house on the street. A few concrete steps before a wooden door. I walked up the front steps but before I could touch the doorknob, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Instinctively I lifted my leg and kicked the door in. The collapsing door revealed a medley of colourful wires that were attached to a small generator sitting just inside the doorway. _Fuckers_ , I thought to myself as I carefully stepped through the threshold and past the generator. Suddenly the air around me whistled and I quickly dodged a near fatal blow from a passing sword and lead ball. Lifting my head, I saw the two figures responsible for the latest attack and unfortunately, they were family.

One man stood with a slingshot in one hand, his black curly hair held back by a bandana.

"Gosh Usopp, you could have tried a little harder. I thought you were supposed to be an expert marksman," I smirked at him as I straightened my blouse.

The one I called Usopp grimaced, "It's not my fault I'm surrounded by freaks of nature."

The other man grinned toothily and aimed his gun at my head, "I could just shoot you right here."

I was quick on my feet and in an instant I had disarmed the pink haired man.

"We both know that would be a bad idea Boris," I said as I dropped the gun at his feet.

He grinned again (less menacingly this time) and shrugged his shoulders, "True. If I killed you, who would feed me and play with me?" His huge bushy pink tail rose up from behind him and swished happily. I scratched his chin and he let out a little giggle. Boris was our family pet, a man cat from the Country of Hearts, originally the Cheshire Cat (believe me he's not the weirdest thing in this house).

"Mum! Kaira broke the door again!" Usopp's voice grew fainter as I realised he was running towards the kitchen.

"Hell no!" I yelled, chasing after him with Boris happily in tow, "It wouldn't be broken if someone hadn't tried to electrocute me as I got home from school!"

Our kitchen; a moderately sized room with a connecting dining room (not that we ever used it) served as a family meeting point. My mother was standing in front of the fridge calendar, pencilling in a date and she turned to see the commotion.

"Well that will just have to come out of your allowance, " she smiled as she cut up a head of lettuce, her long purple hair waving happily as she moved.

I slumped onto the breakfast bench, "But it wasn't my fault! I bet Dad was behind it. "

"Who was behind what?" a creepy voice rose from behind me. I instinctively thrust my fist back, only to find my Dad's face at the receiving end.

"Kisuke, did you rig the front door?" Mum snapped.

"Yoruichi!" Dad yelped and dodged a kitchen knife that was aimed at his face, which quickly embedded itself in the wall behind him.

* * *

Okay, let me explain things a little. My name is Kaira Urahara, I'm 16 years old. My parents are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. They're not what you'd call human. Technically they're Soul Reapers, beings from a different dimension called the Soul Society. When they were younger, Dad was the powerful Squad Captain as well as a scientist and Mum was the head of the stealth force. They were exiled years ago and settled down here, in Tokyo not long before my brothers and I were born.

On that note, I've got three brothers. Zoro, the oldest and already an accomplished swordsman. Usopp, the same age as me (born 11 months apart) and in the same year at school as me, he likes to think he's a brave warrior of the sea but he's more of a coward than he likes to believe he is. Then finally, there's my other two older brothers (you haven't met them yet). Technically, they're adopted into our family. Mum and Dad are basically they're guardians until they become adults. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are twins and the biggest tricksters I've ever met. Luckily for me, I only live with them as they continue their schooling at Ouran Academy, a rich kid school on the other side of town.

A voice rang out from the hallway, "Is there any food?" I glanced up as Zoro waltzed in. His moss green hair had grown shaggy and it stuck up in all directions like a porcupine, "Does anyone else know the front door is off its hinges? Gave the postman a huge fright when he walked up. Oh, hi Kaira." He patted my head lightly as he swung by the table and grabbed a chair and an apple.

"Yes we were made aware. Don't worry, your father is about to fix it. Aren't you?" Yoruichi glared at Kisuke menacingly.

He yelped yet again and back into the hallway before another knife found its way into the wall behind him, "Right away."

"And leave the generator off the door knob this time!" she yelled after him.

I looked around the kitchen. Everyone was lounging around as usual, yet something was missing, "Anyone seen the twins?"

Zoro looked up from his apple, "Last I heard they were at a Host Club event at Ouran and they'd be home later."

I exhaled deeply, another evening without them wouldn't be horrible and maybe I'd have the ability to do some homework without being disturbed every second.

* * *

My room was the second to last door on the second floor. I walked past the clanging sounds of Zoro's training regimen and past the whirring of machinery from Usopp's room before opening my door. Unlike my siblings, my room was fitted out with _normal_ things that a 16 year old would want/need; my computer, school books, knick knacks, etc.

I sat at my desk and stared at my homework list; mathematics, English, history and chemistry. I rubbed my temples, there would be no way that I could finish this.

I was just about the start on my chemistry report, when a knock sounded from my door.

"Come in," I grumbled, knowing full well who was behind the door.

"Hey Kaira," two very particular voices sang out in unison from the now open doorway.

"What do you want? I thought you were gone for the night!" I threw my chemistry book at their heads.

The heavy book soared past them with ease as they moved their heads out of the way. It was my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Calm own idiot. We won't be long. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come along to a Host Club event that we're holding soon. Don't worry about the cost, we'll pay for everything," Kaoru smiled. I didn't trust that smile.

Hikaru poked his head past Kaoru's shoulder, "So? Do you wanna come?"

I sighed, "Okay fine. If it'll get you out of my room, then sure. I'll come along. Sounds like fun."

They both grinned (there it was again) and said in unison, "Great! We'll let Tamaki know to expect you," they closed the door with a cheerful, "Goodnight!"

I sat, shocked, my pen still in my hand. They just left. No pranks or jokes at my expense. Something was wrong, either that or they were plotting something. Knowing my luck, it was probably both.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Zoro was scoffing down a plate of bacon and eggs and desperately attempting to finish off the last page of his mathematics homework, Usopp was staring so intently at his essay that he never noticed the porridge spilling down the front of his sweater (what? I wasn't going to tell him! What kind of sister would I be if I told him?) and the twins were zooming past me on the stairs as usual.

"See you later!" Hikaru shouted over his shoulder.

"We'll be around to pick you up after school Kaira!" Kaoru waved with a big grin as he shut the door behind them.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the now fixed front door. _I wonder why they're coming to pick me up_ , I mused, _we only live five minutes away from school._

Zoro, Usopp and I began our normal walk to school. The streets were relatively busy as usual with students bustling to school and adults marching their way their way to work.

In the distance I spied a tuft of familiar coloured hair poking out from the crowd, "Shikamaru!" I called out.

The tuft stopped and turned around. The face of an extremely bored looking boy, around the same age as me, came into view. His features brightened slightly and he smiled as I approached.

"Hey Kaira. How are you?" He asked as we walked side by side.

I grinned, "I'm good. Finished all the homework so I don't have to stress. You?"

"Could be better. I just couldn't finish the chemistry homework. I was way too tired." He groaned, "Do you think I could borrow yours to copy?" He added with a flash of a smile.

I arched an eyebrow at him then smiled, "Okay fine. Come to my locker and I'll give it to you. But actually try and do it next time?"

* * *

Honestly, I didn't mind. Shikamaru had been my best friend since we were five years old and he always had my back when I needed it most. He lived a few streets away from me so we saw each other often. He was a lazy guy but also a major genius. He'd be amazing if he ever truly tried anything, but he never would, and I knew he'd be happy with that. That's how we got along; I like to study and follow lists and he would just sleep and sit around. I pushed him to do better in school and in return, he helped me learn to relax.

"So, what have you got first?" he asked as we waited at a red stop light.

I thought for a moment, "I've got history with Mihawk first up and then Phys Ed with Kakashi. I'm glad there's a break in between those, I'll need it. I don't know why Kakashi trains us so hard. It's not like any of us are actually taking the Chunin exams!"

He winced playfully, "Ouch. That's got to hurt. I've got mathematics with Minato and chemistry with Professor Stein. Hopefully he'll lay off the homework for a while. I'm sure the police think there's a cult at our school, with the amount of dissecting homework he assigns."

Our school was an extremely typical looking building. Large and grey. Students pouring in like a busy beehive. It sat at the top of a small hill so at least we could get a decent view of the city during our walk to and from the dreary building. The inside of the building was a different story. Every teacher liked to decorate in different ways and quite often these styles clashed.

As we approached my locker, the warning bell rang out and cut into our conversation.

"Meet on the roof for break?" Shikamaru yelled as he ran down the corridor.

"Wait!" I yelled, and he turned in time to catch my chemistry notebook. He mouthed, _thankyou_ , then disappeared into the crowd.

First class sailed by without any issue. Mihawk was always straightforward and to the point, so lessons went smoothly. He also loved students who would turn in homework on time, so I was always in his good books. The only problem was that his classroom was a ship in the middle of a lake located in Block B, off the main building and if you were prone to motion sickness, it could get difficult to concentrate.

* * *

As I made my way to Phys Ed class, I dreaded what was to come. These classes were always tedious and full of surprises which I did not enjoy. When I entered, I joined the group of students who were waiting in the middle of the room. I felt a sharp change in air pressure and immediately dodged a kunai knife thrown at my head (I seriously felt like Spider-Man at this point!). The large group around me quickly dispersed, with a little bit of screaming (though surprisingly not only from the female students). A second later I blocked a downward kick with my right forearm and the assailant landed on their feet in front of me.

"Well done Kaira, you're alive."

The voice belonged to Kakashi Hatake, my Phys Ed teacher … and, unfortunately, my uncle.

"Seriously Uncle Kakashi! Why do you try to kill me every lesson?" I yelled at him angrily, my cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Like seriously, try and kill a different student once in a while.

He smirked under his mask, "Because its fun? Besides what type of uncle would I be, if I didn't try to kill my niece whenever I got the chance?" He stood upright and addressed the rest of the class, who were watching the spectacle with a mixture of confusion, awe and downright fear, "So today we'll be splitting up into teams of five and running this mostly non-life-threatening obstacle course, that I had built specifically for this class."

The entire room groaned. They were aware of Kakashi's intense teaching style and, like me, tried their hardest to avoid him on a daily basis.

"Are you ready? Then let's begin."

Finally break arrived. With the ringing of the bell, I ran out of Kakashi's obstacle course styled hell-on-earth before he could throw another kunai at me, grabbed my lunch from my locker and made my way to the roof. Our school had four storeys, not including the underground ones. Our usual eating spot was a section of the roof on the main building. As I opened the door, I was greeted with a large chorus of voices.

Looking around the group, I saw Winry Rockbell, a student from class 1B who was an extremely devoted mechanic. Rin Okumura from my class (2A), Shikamaru, and Lenalee who was in the same class as Winry.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I sat, then noticed something, "Hey where's Natsu and Happy? And Prompto too?"

Rin let out a laugh, "Where do you think? Probably pigging out in the cafeteria and I'll bet anything Prompto's using them as models in the process."

Winry sighed as she bit into her sandwich, "You know those guys are going to end up making huge fools of themselves. I mean, more than they already have."

"Oh, come on Winry," Lenalee laughed softly, "You love them just the way they are. Just like the rest of you and you know it."

We all chuckled in unison. I enjoyed our little roof meetings, they were the highlight of my day and probably the sanest part of my life.

"How's it hanging?" A familiar voice drifted in from the doorway. We all turned to find Natsu, Happy and Prompto grinning at us.

"Hi boys," Lenalee smiled as they sat down, "How's the food in the cafeteria?"

Natsu's brow twitched, "How'd you know we were in the cafeteria?"

She giggled, "Lucky guess," and looked at Rin, who was struggling not to lose it, "Did you get any good photos Prompto?"

Prompto grinned from ear to ear and pulled out his camera, "Oh yeah! I got some awesome ones! Check it out. Natsu started a food fight - "

* * *

The rest of the day went by without issue. Rin and I were partners in chemistry with Professor Stein and we spent more time keeping Stein away from Rin's tail, fangs, ears and powerful blue flames that he inherited from his father Satan. Problem is, that made him a prime experimental target for Stein, who loved experiments so much that he cut himself up and stitched himself up again.

When the final bell rang, I grabbed my bag from my locker and headed out the front doors. A large crowd had gathered around the bottom steps.

"So gorgeous!" was one of the squeals I heard.

I squeezed my way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. It wasn't normal for a crowd to gather at the front steps. As I approached the front of the crowd though, I unfortunately found the reason.

A large black town car was parked directly in front of the main steps and standing in front of the back doors, was none other than my brothers Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wow they are gorgeous."

"That car is amazing."

"I wonder who they are," a girl's familiar voice cut through the sea of whispers.

I turned to find Natsu, Happy and Winry standing near me, staring at the car in awe. They spotted me and waved.

Happy floated up to me, "Fancy seeing you here. What's going on?"

"Do you know whose car this is?" Natsu grinned as he stared intently at the shiny black paint.

I chuckled slightly, "Unfortunately, I do. It's… "

Just as I was about to say, _it's my brother's car,_ a pair of familiar voices rang out and cut straight through the chatter, "Kaira!"

Hands grabbed at my waist and my shoulders and next thing I knew, the twins had me in a hug sandwich.

"Oh, Kaira I thought we'd never find you!" Hikaru fawned.

"I thought we'd lost you forever!" Kaoru doted.

I struggled out of their death grip, "Get off you creeps! I'm your sister!"

Kaoru flashed a peevish smile, "Not by blood."

"What are you doing here, causing a commotion?" I grumbled, "You know you really stand out in that uniform."

They both blinked at me, their eyes wide with confusion, "We told you we'd pick you up after school."

I blushed. I had completely forgotten that they said they'd do that this morning.

They grinned as they realised that I had forgotten and held the door open for me.

I turned and gave my friends an awkward smile and mouthed, _I'll tell you later_ , before having the door shut on me. The twins joined me, and the car set off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hitachiin twins and I sped off from my school in the back of their sleek towncar.

"Hang on a minute. We turned right instead of left back there. Where are you taking me?" I tried to see our route through the window but realised that I didn't recognise anything.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled deviously, "To the Host Club event of course."

I stared at them, dumbfounded, "What?! You never said that was tonight!"

Hikaru stared out the window, "We know once you realised when the event was, you'd do whatever you could to avoid going and this one is so special that we couldn't resist kidnapping you and forcing you to attend. For your own good of course. Oh, we're here."

"But- but I don't even have any clothes to wear!" I protested. I was still wearing my school uniform.

The car slowed to a stop, and Hikaru and Kaoru both climbed out of the car, "Don't worry! There are clothes and accessories we picked out for you in the bag at your feet. When you've changed, just make your way up the stairs and open the door." And with that, they were gone. The driver had put up the partition, leaving me alone. I sat in the silence and considered making a run for it. _No you live with them, they'd find you_. I made up my mind and changed in the back of the car.

After I changed, I left my stuff in the car and got out. I had to hand it to those guys, they had taste. They'd chosen a gorgeous golden dress with drop earrings and an emerald pendant necklace to match with a pair of modest but stylish heels. As I stepped out and closed the door, the car drove off immediately, leaving me on the steps by myself. I turned to face the building. The evening sun bounced off the perfectly picturesque school building. I took a deep breath and made my way to the top of the steps and through the doors.

"Welcome."

* * *

Unknown voices greeted me as I pushed open the large doors. A white light poured through the opening I had made, and a dozen rose petals quickly flew towards me, causing me to spit some of them out after they landed in my mouth. When my eyes adjusted, I realised I had walked into the most amazing ballroom, completely filled with young women. A dozen chandeliers hung from the high ceilings and the evening sun shone through the stained-glass windows that sat high above the congregation. Looking a little further down to earth, I noticed a solitary group of young men standing before me, deep in a bow.

One of them, a man with dark hair and glasses, straightened up and examined me silently, he referred back to his clipboard before eyeing me over again, "Ah yes. You must be Kaira Urahara. Good, everything is in order. Welcome to the Ouran Academy's annual Host Club Ball," he smiled warmly but a glint in his eyes told me all I needed to know about him, "My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm the vice president of the Host Club."

"You're Hika-chan and Kao-chan's sister, right?" A small blonde boy bounded over from the group. He was all smiles as he blinked his big brown eyes at me.

"Yes," Kyoya replied for me, before beginning introductions, "This is Honey-senpai and this-," he indicated to the tall dark-haired man that had suddenly appeared behind the small boy names Honey, "- is Mori-senpai."

"Just call me Mori," the dark-haired man said simply, as he picked Honey up and placed him on his shoulders.

The twins slid over and embraced me again. Kaoru called out, "Hey Boss! Haruhi! Come and meet our sister!"

Over sauntered a tall blonde man and behind him, trotted a short brown-haired man who looked like he would rather be anywhere else. I made eye contact with him and he smiled, _oh that guy is totally a girl_ , I thought.

"You're Kaira?" the blonde leaned over to examine me closer, the tone of surprise in his voice concerned me.

I smiled nervously, "Uh yeah? Nice to meet you."

He slowly turned a shade of crimson, "You're cuter than I imagined," his eyes grew wide as if he only just realised he has said that out loud. Suddenly he disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry about him. He's not usually like that," the girl smiled at me, "That was Tamaki by the way. Believe it or not, he's our club president. I'm Haruhi. You've, uh, certainly got some adoring followers."

* * *

I blinked in confusion and realised the twins were still fawning over me. I managed to pry them off before Haruhi said, "I've never seen the twins be that touchy to anyone apart from each other."

I sighed, "They're my brothers. Not by blood, but I've known them since we were small. I think they're protective of me."

Haruhi gasped slightly, "Oh you're Kaira! You're their sister! I didn't realise that was you. They never shut up about you, even in class."

"Oh, that's embarrassing. You're in their class?"

She nodded, "I'm an honours student. I've been here, almost a year."

"And the girl thing, is that supposed to be a secret?"

She almost choked on her drink, "What? I'm not a girl! Totally not … a girl…"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," I giggled. Before I could ask what they had been saying about me, a group of girls surrounded Haruhi and dragged her off. _Things sure do move fast around here_ , I thought. Before I knew it, my brothers had been herded to a nearby table by extremely excited ladies and Honey and Mori were entertaining a crowd at the other side of the room. I scanned the room to see Tamaki peering out from behind a door a few tables away. I smiled and waved, and the door slammed abruptly.

Kyoya sat close by, writing in his little black book and mumbling to himself, "– can't believe they cancelled last minute. I need to fill the gap in the program –"

I peered over his shoulder at his book. According to his scribbles, some entertainment he has booked for the night apparently cancelled.

"Why don't you run a 'surprise' auction tonight instead? And have the prizes be dates with members or even memorabilia. I'm sure you have stuff stashed away. Besides, it wouldn't be a bad thing to have a little extra revenue." I said as I sipped on my drink.

He lifted his head and looked at me, snapping his book shut, "How did you -?"

"You mumble to yourself when you work," I explained as I explored the table of food in front of me, "So much food! Good thing Natsu isn't here, this place would be empty." I looked up at Kyoya who was staring at me; his cheeks were bright pink.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he abruptly turned away and adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you for your assistance but I don't recall asking for your help," he said bluntly and simply walked away.

I stood alone for a few moments, sampling the various dishes on offer when Kaoru waltzed over, "Hey Kaira, how are you? Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah it's okay. Hey Kaoru? Why did you guys say tonight was special? Why did you want me to come so bad?"

He gave me a sly smile as he grabbed an hors d'oeuvre platter and began to walk away, "That's a secret. At least until after the party."

"Are you enjoying the party?"

I turned and saw Tamaki standing by the plate of crab legs. He must have emerged from that room while I was talking to Kyoya.

"Yes, I am. Very much," I smiled at him and he turned red, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he squealed and waved his hands in front of his body, "its actually an interesting story –"

* * *

The lights dimmed, and a voice reverberated throughout the room, interrupting Tamaki's story.

"Ladies, welcome to the Host Club's annual ball!" It was Kyoya Ootori in the centre of the room. A large crowd cheered loudly around him, "Tonight, we have a surprise for all of you lovely ladies. An auction!" The squeals continued to grow louder and suddenly I regretted not investing in a pair of earmuffs, "We will be auctioning off dates with various members of the Host Club! The members who will be up for auction are… Honey, Mori, the Hitachiin twins and of course, the Host Club president, Tamaki Suoh!" An even louder roar arose from the crowd and shook the room.

A small voice called up from the crowd, "But, Kyoya! Why aren't you up for the auction?!"

"Oh yes, I'd love to bid for you too!" A girl cried out.

He flashed a calculated sweet smile to the girls and said, "I would jump at the chance of going on a date with you my lady, but unfortunately I have a conflict of interest and am unable to participate."

 _I bet it's a girl_ , I rolled my eyes, _that seems to be the norm with these guys_.

After the auction had ended, all the Host Club members who were up for auction had been purchased for absurdly large prices and all the memorabilia had been bought so fast, I wasn't sure I had even heard it announced.

I eyed Kyoya from across the room. He was writing out the figures from the auction into his little black book when he caught my eye and quickly dropped it again. _Rude_.

"So Hikaru, Kaoru," I said as they walked over to me, "Are you going on your date together or one woman for each of you?"

"Well, they paid for the brotherly love package so that's what they're going to get," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru caressed Hikaru's cheek, "Exactly. Why shouldn't they get what they pay for?" A small group of girls had gathered around them and started squealing at this latest show of affection.

"Kaira?" I turned to see Tamaki standing behind me, "I have a question to ask you,"

He led me to a secluded section of the room, "Would you ... like to go to the museum with me on Friday?"

I blinked, "Like on a date? If so, I didn't buy you at the auction and I'm pretty sure I don't have enough money to."

"No, no, you don't need to pay for it. I was just wondering if you'd like to go," he said timidly.

I smiled, "This Friday? Sounds great. Meet at 11?"

His face lit up and he nodded his head vigorously.

As the festivities came to a close and I had sat down to watch the Host Club clearing up, someone tapped my shoulder and leant close to my ear, "A moment of your time?"

Kyoya stood at my side and beckoned for me to follow him out of the building. I stood on the top of the steps and stared up at the sky, "The moon is quite beautiful tonight."

"Indeed it is. But astronomy aside, I must ask you something," he took a breath and cleared his throat, "First off, I'd like to note that our profits have increased by 200%. Secondly, I would like to ask if you are available tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" I asked, "yeah I should be. Why?"

I could tell he was uncomfortable, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to a gala at the planetarium that's being held tomorrow night."

"Like a date?"

He immediately resembled a tomato, "Perhaps. If you want to call it that."

"Sure. That sounds wonderful." _I am so confused,_ I thought _, he's been rude all night_

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 then. Wear something formal."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru grilled me on the way home.

"A date? With both Boss and Kyoya?" Hikaru laughed.

"We had intended to set you up with Boss but Kyoya has stepped in? What a wild card." Kaoru noted cheerfully.

"Wait, what? You were trying to set me up? That's why I came?" I stared at them incredulously, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

Hikaru sat forward, "You say that, but it looks like it worked even better than we imagined!"

"But I thought Tamaki was in love with Haruhi. That's what you guys used to say right?" I asked, remembering the stories the twins would tell about the newest host.

"Problem is, we're all sort of bored with him never making a move. We thought we'd spice things up a bit."

"So, I'm an experiment? Gee thanks. Glad to know this is what you think of me." I rolled my eyes and adjusted myself, so I was facing the window.

"Kaira," Hikaru began softy, "I know we drag you into these situations a lot of the time, but just know we do care about you. You're our family."

I chuckled softly and grabbed them both in a tight hug, "I know, you dorks. I care about you both too."


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell is that noise?_

I thought to myself as I slowly roused from sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 7:30am. Sure it was time to wake up but come on. Almost on cue, a large crack erupted from beneath me and my bed disappeared into a newly created hole in my bedroom floor. I managed to jump to safety before watching my comfortable furniture descend into the room below. I quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs, through the kitchen and opened the door to Dad's laboratory. My bed and a whole heap of rubble was laying on top of a very begrudged Kisuke Urahara.

He coughed as the dust parted and upon seeing me, he grinned sheepishly, "Oh hey Kaira. Good morning."

Usopp poked his head around the corner, "Kaira-" he began but stopped abruptly as he noticed the rubble, "Whoa, what happened here?" He was concerned but his mood changed instantly when he noticed Dad under the rubble, "Oh hey Dad. Kaira, Shikamaru and Lenalee are in the kitchen waiting for you."

I nodded and turned to Kisuke who was still wriggling under the pile of rubble, "You're putting my bed back and fixing my floor."

* * *

In the kitchen Shikamaru and Lenalee were chatting with Mum and Zoro, "Dad is going to need some help getting out of that mess Mum."

She smiled and bit into a piece of toast, "Well, Tessai will be coming over in about an hour so he can wait until then." Tessai was a friend of Dad's from the Soul Society who worked with Dad here in the world of the living.

"Oh company." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in view and swanned down the stairs, dressed in their Ouran uniforms.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kaoru high-fived Shikamaru happily.

"We'll be off. We've got to get ready for our annual medical exam." Hikaru waved as he grabbed a piece of toast and he and Kaoru raced out the front door.

"We should be heading off too. We don't want to be late." Shikamaru stood up, "Thank you very much for the breakfast."

* * *

Shikamaru, Lenalee and I slowly walked to school with Zoro and Usopp trailing behind.

"Kaira, who were those boys earlier? I didn't recognise their uniforms." Lenalee piped up.

"Oh I'd forgotten you hadn't met them before. Those are my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Brothers?" She frowned slightly, "I thought Usopp and Zoro were your only siblings."

"They're adopted. Mum and Dad were friends of their parents. When the accident happened, Mum and Dad took them in around a year ago. It's taken them this long to open up to us." Usopp clarified and Zoro nodded in agreement.

"It makes sense that Shikamaru would know them. He's been around us forever," chuckled Zoro.

Shikamaru smiled, "I _have_ known you since I was five."

"So they're your brothers? How come I haven't seen them around before?" asked Lenalee, "I've been to your house so many times before."

"Well for one, they don't go to our school. And their school has different hours and they have club activities so they're always out. They go to Ouran Academy."

"WHAT? The school for all the rich people? I heard tuition for that place is insanely expensive."

I laughed, "They can afford it. They're the heirs to the Hitachiin family businesses."

"They're still shits though. Huge pranksters." Zoro grunted and rubbed a spot on his back that was previously subjected to a Hitachiin prank.

* * *

Later during lunch, I was ambushed as soon as I walked through the rooftop doorway.

"KAIRA! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Winry cried out as she spotted me.

Happy glided over and sat on my head, "Who were those fancy pants with their fancy cars?"

"Yeah you promised to tell us!" Natsu fumed impatiently. When I say fumed, he literally had smoke coming out of his nose and ears.

I quickly recited the same explanation I gave to Lenalee during the walk to school a few hours ago.

"Its true," Lenalee chimed in, "I was at Kaira's house this morning and they were there. They are very handsome," she added dreamily.

It was weird for a friend to find my brothers handsome.

The rooftop door opened and a familiar face peered through, "Oh Kaira there you are!"

It was Ginnosuke, our class president.

He walked over and nodded in greeting, "Hello all. Kaira, I was wondering if you were able to stay behind tonight and help the committee with deciding themes and such for the ball in a month?"

"You're organising a committee to decide that?" laughed Natsu, "Sounds boring."

Ginnosuke twitched, "Some of us take our school spirit seriously Natsu." Ginnosuke and Natsu had never gotten along properly and this was no different.

"I'd love to -" I stopped short. I'd almost forgotten about my date with Kyoya, "Actually I can't make it tonight. I have … uh … a prior engagement."

"Oh," Ginnosuke's face fell slightly, "No matter. I'm sure we'll manage without you. I'll let you know what decision we come to." He smiled awkwardly and quickly left.


	5. Chapter 5

"You truly are wicked Kaira. Surely you know Ginnosuke likes you. And here you are, making up reasons not to see him," Rin tutted disapprovingly.

"Like you're one to talk!" I threw back, "Why not try telling Shiemi you like her first?" I exhaled slowly, "Besides, I really do have plans tonight. I have … a date."

"A DATE?" A chorus of voices repeated back at me.

"With who?" Lenalee gasped.

I hesitated, "One of my brother's friends. His name is Kyoya Ootori."

"Ootori?" Winry mumbled, "Oh wait! Isn't that the group that owns that Tropical Aqua Garden spa?"

Natsu perked up, "A spa? I wonder what kind of grub they'd have at a place like that!"

"Aqua reminds me of fish. I bet they'd have some really yummy fish!" Happy drooled.

"I heard they have their own private police force!" Prompto interjected, wide-eyed.

 _Does he really have all that? Was this the same Ootori that I met yesterday? Maybe it's a different guy?_

"But Kyoya Ootori?" Winry said, "I think he's the youngest of the three children." She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a popular gossip magazine.

She caught our looks and said, "What? A girl can have a hobby," she flicked through a few pages before stopping at an article, "ahh here it is! I knew I'd seen that name before. Kaira, is this the guy you're going on a date with?" She pointed to the photo in the bottom right hand corner.

Sure enough, amongst the people in the photo was Kyoya, "Yeah thats him."

Lenalee bounced over, "He's in a magazine? That's so cool! Where are you going? A museum? A movie? What do rich people do?"

I laughed, "No not a museum, I'm doing that with Suoh-" I stopped. I forgot about my date with Tamaki Suoh on Friday.

"Suoh? TAMAKI Suoh? Even I've heard _that_ name before!" Lenalee sat straight up, "That family is so powerful, it's scary."

"Really?" I was stunned. I knew the people at Ouran were from rich families but I didn't know _how_ rich.

"Didn't you know?" Winry perked up, "The Suoh are in charge of this school and a range of others."

The bell rang, signalling the start of our second set of classes.

...

"Wait what?" I exclaimed after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

When I got home, I immediately ran up to my room to get ready. I stopped just before my door and suddenly realised I didn't have anything fancy enough to wear tonight.

What do you wear to an event like this? I began to panic but then I realised I have to stylists at my disposal.

I rushed down the stairs and spotted Usopp in the living room watching television.

"Hey Usopp!" I called out as I reached the bottom of the stairs, "Do you know if the twins are home?"

He angled his head so he could see me over the couch, "They should be in their room."

I rushed back back up the steps, past Zoro's room, past Usopp's room and mine before I reached the double doors at the end of the hallway. I knocked rapidly and within a few seconds the twins appeared.

"Please. Can you help me?" I ask desperately. They both smiled at me.

"Having a clothing crisis are we?" Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru stepped to the side, "Of course we'll help. Come in."

* * *

After an hour of intense styling, I emerged from the twin's room. Hikaru had styled me in a simple purple gown that perfectly reflected the light. Kaoru, who was surprisingly skilled with a curling iron, had styled my hair in a half up-do.

I walked into my room and sat in front of my mirror. What the hell was I doing? On a date with Kyoya Ootori? And to a fancy event as well? How did this happen?

I looked at my reflection. I had to hand it to those boys, they knew how to make anyone look good.

I heard a knock from the front door which was quickly followed by, "We'll get it!"

I peeked out from the top of the stairs. As the door opened, there stood Kyoya looking slightly shocked by the sudden appearance of the twins.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. I wasn't expectedly this enthusiastic welcome. Is Kaira ready?"

"Oh she's ready alright but we've got some business with you first." They grabbed Kyoya by the arm and dragged him inside. "Yoruichi! Kisuke! This is Kyoya and he'll be taking our Kaira on a date tonight."

"Come on guys. Leave him alone." I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kyoya.

Mum glanced at Kyoya, "Will he? I've heard of you from Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm Yoruichi. You know the twins obviously. Kisuke?" she called out and a white and green hat emerged from Dad's lab. He was dressed from head to toe in laboratory equipment.

"Ah so this is Kyoya Ootori." Dad took off his rubber gloves and lab coat. He placed his zanpakuto on the kitchen bench, which caught Kyoya's attention.

He smiled, "Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zoro and Usopp trudged in from the living room, clearly interested in the commotion.

"Oh great. More of you." I sighed and sat on a stool.

"So this is Kaira's date for tonight?" Usopp stopped next to Kyoya. "Nice to meet you. I'm Usopp and this is my brother Zoro."

Zoro had begun polishing his swords in a corner of the room and grunted at the mention of his name.

"Alright," I stood up, "we should be going now."

Kyoya nodded and stood, "It was a pleasure to meet you all."


	6. Chapter 6

I basically dragged Kyoya down the hall and out the front door before my family could do anything else weird. Parked outside was a large black town car with the driver holding the door open for us. When we were settled into the backseat, the driver started the car and we moved off.

"So, what information did you find out about my family?" I asked calmly. I turned to face Kyoya, who had a look of mild shock that he immediately attempted to hide, "Couldn't find anything could you? That's not a surprise. Mum is an expert at covert operations."

I decided not to tell him about my family just yet. I only just met the guy after all.

"Kyoya, why did you invite me? I mean, no offence but from what the twins told me you're usually kind of cold and business-like. Apparently it's not like you to ask a girl out on a date."

He folded his arms, "First of all, I never said it was a date. You took that assumption."

 _What a dick!_ I huffed and folded my arms. He could be so rude.

"Secondly," he continued but his formal tone had dropped and he was speaking softer than before, "I'm sure by now you're well aware of my family position. That I'm the third son with no chance of inheriting the family business. I spend all my time trying to outshine my brothers and catch my father's eye. The girls at the Host Club don't interest me. Always squealing and desperate for my attention. Fawning over the other members like animals. It wasn't until Haruhi came along that I saw a girl who wasn't like that. But I could see the relationship blooming between her and Tamaki. Then I met you," he immediately blushed and cleared his throat, "you seemed less prone to squealing and I suppose I could bare an evening of conversation with you." His demeanour changed and he stared straight into my eyes. He was being scarily serious again. "This event is important so you need to behave. I expect perfect manners."

"Well duh. I'm not an idiot. I may live with the twins but I'm not them."

* * *

The car slowed to a halt and the driver opened the door for us to get out. _Oh my god_ , this was a star studded event.

When I heard Kyoya use the word _gala_ , I had no idea what to expect. I suppose I knew to dress nicely but I felt super underdressed. I spied celebrities I had only ever seen glimpses of in magazine or on television as well as people I'd recently seen on the news for business exploits.

Following Kyoya's lead we joined the large group of people entering the planetarium. The entrance foyer was beautifully decorated and as I looked around, I noticed that everyone was dressed so glamorously, that I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Stop fussing. You look beautiful. I mean, you look fine." As he retracted his arm, I caught a glimpse of his face. I could have sworn he seemed a little flushed. Clearing his throat, he excused himself to make his greetings to the other guests and the event organisers.

Not long afterwards, I enjoyed a glass of sparkling wine on the balcony alone. The event had been going swimmingly. Speeches were made and food had been served. I had been following a server around and inspecting his platter. I'd be disappointed if I didn't at least make an effort to eat as much as I could. Kyoya had been dutifully darting around the room greeting groups of different people. He had such a different position; to be in the public eye and scrutinised, having to keep a good image for your family but not being able to have a chance at taking over the family business. To spend your whole life trying to make your father proud and caring what everyone else thinks. No wonder he's so closed off.

The sky was clear and the stars shone bright. I stood alone at one of the few balconies. I looked out over the lights of the city, my eyes trailing upwards to admire the clear shining sky.

"It certainly is beautiful tonight." Kyoya appeared behind me carrying a tray of assorted seafood, "And it's so much nicer out here than it is in there."

"It's like walking between two different worlds," I commented, glancing at the glamorous crowds behind me.

"You were right by the way," Kyoya stood next to me and balanced his tray on the balcony, looking up at the stars, "This is a date."

Without facing him I replied, "No."

He sharply turned to face me in shock.

I continued, "When this is a date, I want you to tell me its a date from the start. Consider this a trial run." I looked him in the eye, "Next time, just be you and it'll be a good date."

He smiled softly and looked back up at the stars. I joined him. We stood like that for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day as I was walking to school, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _A text from an unknown number?_

Hey Kaira. It's Tamaki Suoh. I got your number from Hikaru.

Are you still okay for the museum tomorrow?

I replied:

Yeah I'm looking forward to it! I'll see you at 11 o'clock.

A minute later he messaged back:

Okay. See you then!

(Followed by a teddy bear emoji)

* * *

During History class, Mihawk called me over to his desk.

"Kaira, I'd like to ask for your help with something. I'm organising a field trip for this class to the museum. I need to collect all the confirmation paperwork but unfortunately I'm drowning in marking. I was wondering if you would be able to go and see the museum to get all the paperwork for me? As my representative."

I nodded, "Sure, that's fine with me. I'm actually going to the museum tomorrow so it's no trouble."

"Perfect. That settles it." He gave me a small smirk before sending me back to my seat.

"Psst Kaira." Lenalee leant over her desk behind me and whispered, "tell me, what happened last night?"

"Yeah," a voice joined in and Winry leant over from beside me, "you were at that fundraiser for the planetarium society. I saw it on the news. What was Ootori like?"

"He was … surprisingly sensitive."

"Ooooh Kaira likes him!"

"Who likes who?" Mihawk looked up from his book with his piercing golden eyes.

"Nothing sir." The three of us chorused.

"But don't get too attached, you have the date with Suoh tomorrow too." Lenalee whispered as she leant back over her desk.

A knock came from the classroom door and Kakashi peeked his head around the door frame.

"Pardon me Dracule, I was wondering if I could please borrow Ms Urahara for a moment?"

Mihawk nodded his approval and I followed Kakashi outside the classroom and closed the door.

"I got a message from Yoruichi that she wanted me to relay to you and if you could let Usopp and Zoro know too. Your uncle and his family are coming to stay for a while, starting tomorrow night."

"Oh no not him!"

Kakashi nodded, "I don't like him but he's family so grin and bear it. That's all."

* * *

On the way home I caught up with Usopp and Zoro, "Guys I got me some news."

"Oh no. I hate when you talk like that," Usopp groaned.

"Yeah it always means something bad happened," Zoro rolled his eyes.

I nodded sullenly, "Yeah you won't like it. Uncle is coming to stay for a while."

Zoro stopped in his tracks, "Oh no, not them." He shivered, "I can stand Edward and Alphonse. Ed's a bit hotheaded but Al's the calm one. It's _them_ I can't stand."

Our dad's side of the family were hardly heard from and for good reason. Our uncle was Shuu Tsukiyama, a ghoul also enjoys occasional cannibalism of other ghouls. Although he swears he doesn't do that anymore, we never believed it.

He was married to Grell Sutcliff, a Grim Reaper. Grell was once a human but once she died, she became a Grim Reaper. Their sons Edward and Alphonse were significantly less intense; they were alchemists who had spent their lives finding a way to return their original bodies from a fatal mistake. Apparently they had been successful.

* * *

When we got home, the house was in an uproar. Mum and Dad were rushing around with boxes and cleaning equipment.

Boris was sulking on the bannister when we walked inside.

"What's happening Boris?"

He looked up at us sullenly, "Your parents are in cleaning mode for your aunt and uncle's visit tomorrow. They even took apart my bed and cleaned all my stuff!" He whined and pouted," And took all my guns away for cleaning!"

I scratched Boris under the chin and Mum finally noticed our presence, "Ah you're all home! Did Kakashi -? Good. If anyone wants, we're cleaning out the spare rooms, so you can help."

We smiled and waited until she disappeared before quickly dispersing.

Usopp and Zoro disappeared to the training room and I grabbed Boris and slipped out the front door.

I sat on the front steps and he laid across my lap, his tail swaying contently.

I was stroking his hair when a voice spoke out, "Hey Kaira! What's up?" I looked up to find Shikamaru and Prompto walking down the sidewalk towards me.

I smiled and greeted them, "Hey guys, how are you?"

Shikamaru sat beside me and scratched Boris behind the ear, "Hey buddy, how are you?"

Boris' eyes fluttered open and a big grin appeared as he spotted Shikamaru. He bolted upright and nearly knocked Shika over with a big hug, "Shikamaru! It's been so long!"

"Hey Boris this is Prompto. He's a friend of ours from school."

Boris seemed to just notice Prompto's presence. After peering at him for a second, he grinned, "I'm Boris. Nice to meet you."

Shikamaru turned his neck and listened in on the commotion going on inside, "What on earth is happening in there?"

"My uncle is coming to stay. So everyone is in full cleaning mode. They even cleaned Boris' weaponry collection."

Boris nodded slowly, "All my guns and knives are gone. I won't see them until tomorrow morning."

Shikamaru started to sweat, "You mean...? Them? No offence, but they give me the creeps."

"Whats up with them? You mean Kaira's relatives?" Prompto seemed totally confused, "I don't think I've met them."

"My uncles are just - super crazy. How would you describe them Shika?"

"Homicidal inhuman maniacs." He answered quickly.

Prompto quickly went pale, "Wow. Are you being serious?"

I nodded, "But our cousins Edward and Alphonse are okay, which is surprising, considering their parents."

Shikamaru began to stand up, "Anyway we should be going. My mum thinks we're coming straight home. We've got to study. Say hi to Ed and Al when you see them for me. Oh, and good luck."

They both waved goodbye and continued walking down the street towards Shikamaru's house. Boris and I watched the sun set beyond the buildings.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro's snores filled the air as I ate my breakfast the next morning. Usopp has been roped into helping Dad with another early morning experiment and as a result, was sporting a rather interesting looking light bulb hat.

A slight chill filled the air. Zoro opened an eye and peered toward the front door.

 _DING DONG_

We all looked at each other.

"Cowards," I grumbled.

As I opened the door, four people stood in the morning light.

A man with pale skin and purple hair stood next to a sharp toothed woman with flaming red hair. Two teenage boys with ashen blonde hair stood on either side.

The red haired woman pushed past the others and in an instant, she scooped me up in her arms, "Oh Kaira, how you've grown! It's been so long!" She trilled as she twirled me in circles.

"uh.. its.. good to see … you too Grell!" I managed to spit out the words without throwing up and I peered over her shoulder, "You too Shuu. Oh and you guys Ed, Al."

Shuu stepped forward and put his hand on Grell's shoulder, "Grell darling, I do think you're hurting the poor dear."

"Oh no!" Grell exclaimed, planting my feet flat on the floor.

"Welcome dear brother," Kisuke appeared behind me with his signature goofy grin.

Shuu gave a small smile, "Hello Kisuke. Yoruichi. It's lovely to see the two of you again."

"Come this way. We'll show you to your rooms so you can drop your stuff off." Dad said as he and Mom motioned for Shuu and Grell to follow.

Soon we were alone with Edward and Alphonse.

"Alphonse! It's so nice to see you with your proper body!" Usopp exclaimed, examining Alphonse, "I don't even recognise you."

Alphonse laughed, "It's nice to be back in it. It was a very long journey but I'm glad we've reached the end of it. I swear I've eaten so much food."

"And you too Edward," Zoro smiled, "You're looking better. Maybe we can spar later."

Ed smirked, "You bet. I'm feeling a thousand times better. I bet I could even take _you_ down."

The vein in Zoro's temple began to twitch and he bit his lip. I could tell he was raring for a fight.

"Kaira are you still here?" Mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs, closely followed by Dad, Grell and Shuu. "Shouldn't you be heading off? You'll be late."

"Oh you're right! I totally forgot! Thanks Mom." I gathered my things and rushed out, "Bye guys!"

* * *

Luckily the museum was only a five minute walk from home so when I arrived, I was earlier than expected. As I walked up the steps of the foyer, I saw the small administration desk ahead of me. A smartly dressed young man was sitting at a computer, his name tag read _Tabushi_

"Hello sir. My name is Kaira Urahara. I was sent by Mr Mihawk of Kōsaten Academy to pick up some documents." I held out my student identification card for him to check.

He looked up from his computer, "Oh yes. I received a call saying you'd drop by." He opened a cabinet and pulled out a small file and handed it to me, "I offered to email it over but he insisted on a paper copy."

I chuckled weakly as I put my card back in my wallet, "Yeah Mr Mihawk is kind of a stickler for the old methods."

"Make sure to give this file to your teacher. It has all the information and confirmations as previously discussed." He sat back down in his seat.

I was about to thank him when a voice called out in the echo chamber of a foyer.

"KAIRA!"

I turned to find a grinning blonde haired Tamaki Suoh, bounding up the steps towards me. When he reached me, I swear his eyes sparkled, "I'm glad to see you! I was actually worried you wouldn't turn up."

"What?" I laughed, "Why wouldn't I turn up? I did say I'd be here didn't I?"

He fidgeted nervously, "I know but … you never know. I did just meet you and you had no idea if I was a crazy psycho killer or whatever so, you know… it'd make sense if you didn't turn up…"

I smiled, _he was only worried that I might not turn up._

* * *

We walked through the exhibits and chatted for the majority of the day. He had a fascination with the exhibit on the French Revolution and it took a while to stop him from speaking in French. We ordered lunch at the museum café and ate by the window.

Staring out a the city Tamaki spoke, "Thank you for coming with me but I have a confession to make," he put his fork down and swivelled to face me, "I came here today in hopes that I could forget certain things and now … I can't."

I looked at him, "You want to forget Haruhi didn't you?"

His face went bright pink.

"Its okay. I figured it out myself. I'm not upset or anything. Honestly there's someone I have feelings for too, but I'm not so sure if they feel the same way so I'm not totally innocent in this." I chuckled as I took a bite of my sandwich, "You should tell her how you feel. Everyone's waiting for you to."

"Wh- Everyone knows?"

I laughed, "Of course they do. They knew before you did. And that's why the twins tried to set you up with me."

He slumped in his chair, "They were trying to mess with me again. And here I was thinking I hid my feelings so well."

"You are kidding right? I've never met someone easier to read than you. Everyone knows what you're thinking before you say it-"

He groaned

"-unless you're someone like Haruhi. Who, from what I've heard, can be completely oblivious to the most obvious things."

"I'm sorry. I don't normally spew out all my emotional stuff onto people I barely know." Tamaki poked his cake with a fork. "What about you and Kyoya?"

"How did you-?" I was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh please. If anyone can get information out of Kyoya, its me. Plus, there's the fact that he's been mentioning you a lot recently. I've never known him to have a genuine interest in anyone, let alone a girl before. So come on, tell me, what's going on?"

I sighed, "Honestly I don't know. We went to an event together. It was nice. We talked. But … one minute I feel like he cares and the next I'm wondering if I'm a hindrance to him."

"Listen, I've known Kyoya for a long time. I've only ever seen a small glimpse of him behind the act but the person behind it is his true self. He is kind and caring, although I can count on one hand the amount of times I've seen that side of him. Although," he stared at his slice of chocolate cake, "there's something odd about him lately. He's getting distracted in meetings, he's taking himself off the club roster more and he's even been smiling to himself. Of course when we point this out he gets super grumpy," Tamaki sighed and shifted in his seat, "So I think he really likes you. I've never seen him get distracted by a woman unless he had something to gain."

 _Kyoya likes me?_

"Tell you what," he continued, "come to our beach party tomorrow. Well it's not really a party but we're spending the day at the beach and then spending the night at one of Kyoya's holiday houses."

"Sure that sounds fun."

"So we'll pick you up tomorrow morning with Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry today didn't turn out like it was supposed to. Friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends," I smiled and shook his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

There was something soothing about waking up on a Saturday, even if waking up meant being thrown out of bed at the crack of dawn by two unruly twins. They forced me out of bed and told me to pack some clothes, change and meet them at the front door in ten minutes.

 _Today was the day of the beach trip,_ I thought. I changed into my bikini and put my day clothes over the top, placing a spare change of clothes in my bag. I walked down the stairs to find Hikaru and Kaoru by the door dressed in t-shirts and shorts.

They grinned as I approached, "Finally! Come on! The car is waiting outside."

They dragged me out the front door and into an awaiting town car. Inside sat Haruhi, Honey, Mori and Tamaki.

"Kai-chan!" Honey yelled and grinned.

"Hi everyone," I greeted as I climbed into the car.

"Sorry we're late. Someone decided to sleep in," Hikaru sighed.

"Hey!" I retorted, "Some people actually enjoy sleep."

"I can see why you and Kyoya get along now," Tamaki smirked.

"Don't worry I know how you feel," Haruhi yawned, "I was kidnapped from home this morning. I think my dad was in on it."

I shared a meaningful look with Tamaki. I could tell he was crushing on Haruhi big time.

"Where's Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Seeing as it's the Ootori family's beach and holiday house we're going to, he felt he needed to be there to oversee precautions to avoid an incident like last time."

"What happened last time?" I asked curiously.

"It's a private beach right? And some guys came along and there was a misunderstanding and basically it kind of ruined the day." Haruhi and Tamaki shared a glance and Haruhi slumped in her seat.

"We're here!" Honey shouted excitedly.

I look out the window to see the ocean on the horizon. Just before it stood a huge wall and a gate to block entrance to the beach. We gained entrance to the beach easy enough and soon enough we filed out of the car.

A beautiful beach lay in front of us. Like something from a moviewith its pristine water and sandy beach.

"Alright gang! Get dressed a neet back here for some supreme relaxation!" Tamaki cheered and everyone fanned out.

"Coming Kaira?" Haruhi stood waiting for me, "It's nice having another girl at these things."

I giggled, "I can imagine how difficult these guys could get if your on your own."

We rounded the corner and I bumped into someone with an, "Oh!" I looked up and came face to face with Kyoya.

"Kyoya senpai, there you are!" Haruhi said, startled.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and glared at us but suddenly his gaze softened, "Kaira. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Oh, well Tamaki invited me. I'm sorry if its an inconvenience," I apologised.

"No! No! It's okay. Honestly it just took me by surprise. I'll make arrangements for you immediately." Kyoya smiled softly before clearing his throat and clearing his expression, "I'll go see Tamaki and the others. I'll see you both later." And with that he walked away.

"That was so strange," Haruhi commented and I turned to face her, "Kyoya senpai smiled, like a genuine smile. Creeped me out. He must really like you."

I blushed and Haruhi giggled.

* * *

We emerged from the changing room soon after. I carried my bag with my clothes and wore my two piece bathing suit. Haruhi chose a two piece bathing suit as well after much persuasion by myself. We reached the area that we agreed to meet at and all the boys were waiting.

They turned as our footsteps grew nearer and it was like they'd seen as a ghost.

"Kaira-chan! Haru-chan! You both look so pretty!" Homey bubbled as he bounced up and down with his inflatable ring.

Tamaki was as red as a beetroot and shaking all over, "Haruhi. In a bathing suit." He kept repeating under his breath.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood side by side and frowned at me, "We're not sure what to think here. You're really cute in that outfit but you're our sister and we should protect you from perverts like boss."

Tamaki broke from his Haruhi stupor and screeched, "What did you say you half witted-!?" The three started one of their usual petty arguments.

I caught the eye of Kyoya who was blushing slughly, he quickly turned away and put his phone to his ear.

I ignored him, "Hey guys!" I called out to the rest of the group, "This is supposed to be fun! Let's enjoy the beach!"

Tamaki and the twins stopped their bickering and cheered and everyone (except for Kyoya) rushed to the water.

Honey splashed around with his bunny floaters and Mory stood cautiously nearby. Tamaki was fascinated with the rock pools and the twins were having a water fight with Haruhi. I lay on a towel and watched the chaos unfold. It was amusing to see these guys in a relaxed state without worrying about clients and profits.

Tamaki came over and sat next to me in the sand, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much. Its so beautiful here." I sighed contentedly.

Suddenly the ground got further away as I was picked up. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed a hold of me from behind and lifted me into the air, carrying me toward the water. Tamaki cheered and followed along behind. I fell into the warm water and resurfaced laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing to laugh along with me.

I walked up to the beach to dry my face on a towel when I caught a glimpse of Kyoya sitting close by. I grabbed my towel and walked over to him.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya, what are you doing over here? Everyone's enjoying the water over here."

"I don't usually care for the water," he replied simply.

I scoffed, "Come on. This is your own private beach surrounded by your friends. You can put down the work and play for a bit."

Kyoya looked up at me as I took a hold of his arm. He blushed as I tugged slightly, bringing him to his feet.

"Come on!" I smiled and pulled him toward the water, my hand slipped down his forearm and grasping his hand.

"Hey guys!" Look what I found!" I called out cheerfully.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey cheered gleefully.

"Oh! Kyoya!" Tamaki looked surprised. His eyes drifted to our hand and he winked at me. I blushed.

I pulled Kyoya into the water and he let out a loud laugh. It was so nice to hear him genuinely laugh. The twins didn't let this opportunity slip through their fingers and took every opportunity to splash him with water.

 **(continued 1st November 2019)**


End file.
